Data, such as software programs, information, or other forms of data, has become a resource and asset for many individuals and businesses. Data can be accessed and stored at devices or nodes, such as computing devices and data centers. A data grid is a distributed database system within the boundaries of a data center that can store and manage data across multiple nodes, particularly when the amount of data is relatively large. For example, the data grid can be a collection of nodes (e.g., a node cluster) with an increased computing power and storage capacity. Database systems may use data grids to store and manage data across multiple nodes, particularly when the amount of data is relatively large. The data can be stored at different nodes in a node cluster or at different node clusters. Data grids can provide functionalities such as querying, processing for streaming data, and transaction capabilities.